


Ideas

by Nico_Jackson (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nico_Jackson





	1. Chapter 1

-Camp Half-Blood-

Nico was snuggled up with his boyfriend in the Poseidon because his sister was currently occupying his cabin and him and Percy weren’t openly dating yet; so even Hazel had to wait to find out. Percy let out a little snore as the sunlight started to filter into the bedroom making Nico giggle. He glanced at the clock and groaned; “stupid insomnia” he muttered as he read the time, 5:30 he had woken up at 2:30 and just been watching his beautiful boyfriend sleep. 

-The Garrison-

Keith was fretting about his upcoming flight examination Shiro was putting so much pressure on him, he looked at his watch 5:30, 5 hours until his examination. “Babe you’re a Paladin of fucking Voltron, you’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry about this exam” came the voice of his loving boyfriend. Keith turned and kissed Lance on the lips. “I’ll try Baby” he smiled for what felt like the first time in months.


	2. Camp Half-Blood

Eventually Nico got back to sleep, he awoke to the sight of his boyfriend walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, the steam billowed around him. Nico blushed and ducked under the covers as Percy winked and walked towards Nico swaying his hips seductively. From under the covers Nico made a sound that can only be described as an “eep”. He felt a weight settle next to him and he peeked out of the covers to be met with a warm kiss. Next thing he knew Nico was straddling Percy and they were having a heated makeout session.

Nico ground down against Percy and he bucked up against him. They kept this up for about 10 minutes with continuous moans throughout. 

“Hdjdjekje shit perce skjdkks mmmm holy fuckkkk rotbns  you’re so good jenfnjejsj just like that mmmm sisjjdksks yessss ajjfjend I love you shenfjkske” murmured Nico and then they both came together at the same time. 

“Did you just say the L word after cumming” panted Percy

”Shit, I guess I did” laughed Nico. He looked down and saw the mess.

”Hades! Sorry perce you just showered, and now you’re all messy again.” 

“It’s ok babes, but can you not use your dads name after we have any kind of sex.” Chuckled Percy

They kissed again. “ I love you too”. 

A knock on the door sounded through the room. 

“It’s me Seaweed Brain.” Yelled Annabeth

”And meeeee!” Followed the voice of Piper. 

“ughhh yeah coming.” Yelled Percy

He opened the door with Nico stood behind him awkwardly.

”Percy...” said Annabeth looking down.

“Shit sorry Annie!” He hurried back into the bathroom. 

Nico stood there and pulled down the top he was wearing to cover his boxers, then he realised he was wearing Percy’s shirt.

Annabeth folded her arms “wanna explain why you’re in Percy’s cabin half naked and why he’s in a towel with a white stain on the front?” She said

”Not really?” He replied


End file.
